Simple Needs
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Office smut.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Something that came to me while I was suffering from a block and walking on the boardwalk. I hope you enjoy it.

–

Three loud knocks on the office door and the Chief finally opened it. "Yes, Captain," she greeted her as she looked from her squad then back to Sharon.

Sharon walked in without being invited, but neither of them really cared about that. Sharon didn't say a word as Brenda closed the door and started walking back to her desk. Sharon placed her notepad down and then walked around and leaned against it on the other side, next to the seat the Chief sat in. Wordlessly, she unbuttoned her blazer, her eyes locked with the Chief's, neither saying a word. Brown eyes watched as slender fingers slowly started to unbutton the buttons on a lilac colored shirt. Brenda felt her pulse quicken when the Captain got to the last button and she didn't know how much longer she could just sit there and watch.

"I need you," Sharon's voice was lower than usual, sensual and full of need.

Brenda simply nodded.

She stood up and removed the unbuttoned garments from the brunette's body. She placed the items on her chair and then turned to the woman who leaned against the desk, need and desire burning in her green eyes. Brenda looked from those eyes, down to her neck, over her bra clad breasts, slowly down her toned stomach and then to the place she knew needed her the most. It had been three weeks since they'd seen each other outside work and they knew they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while. But Sharon missed Brenda's touch and was determined to get it anyway she could.

Brenda unfastened Sharon's bra using one hand, slid the other up her thigh and she heard the quick intake of breath, felt the hot air on her neck. As her hand moved further up, Sharon opened herself up more to her, allowing her full access to the place that Brenda had selfishly claimed as her own. With both hands she removed the bra and then placed both hands on either knee. She knew they didn't have much time, so she went straight to what Sharon wanted. She slid her hands up her thighs, and watched the green eyes as they grew darker and darker with lust. She reached a pair of already dampened panties and wondered how long she'd been needing this; wondered what made her come to her office so that she would fuck her.

"Chief. Please, Chief." Sharon pleaded. Brenda had never heard Sharon actually beg for anything, never heard her come close to it, which is why she knew she had to give her what she wanted.

Without any hesitation, Brenda moved closer to her and as her fingers sought out what lied beneath her panties, her lips found their way on to a pair of soft lips. Brenda pressed her lips against Sharon's and immediately felt the urgency. Brenda gently nipped Sharon's bottom lip as she pushed two fingers into her wet center, her warm fluids covered her fingers instantly. Sharon moaned quietly, parting her lips, and giving Brenda's tongue entry to her awaiting mouth. Their kiss moved the same way Brenda's fingers moved inside Sharon; fast, but still soft. Sharon moaned into Brenda's mouth and Brenda used her free hand to palm her breast.

Sharon's tongue caressed Brenda's; her hands moved to the blonde's hips and she raked her nails against the lower part of her back as she began to meet every thrust. She moaned again and again, each moan being muffled by the younger woman's mouth. She could feel how close she was already, she'd been close ever since Brenda started to touch her, ever since she got there, but now she was on the brink of falling over. She wrapped a leg around Brenda and pulled her in closer to her and broke their kiss for much needed air. Brenda wasted no time; kisses were placed all over Sharon's jaw and neck, moans and sighs escaping parted lips. Sharon's head fell back, inviting Brenda to her collarbone and her pulse point.

Brenda scissored her fingers inside the heated canal and heard herself moan when she felt Sharon's walls hold on tightly to her fingers. She could feel the woman's body reacting with every touch, every caress, every kiss; she could feel Sharon. She ducked her head and sucked on a rosy nipple, feeling it grow stiff under her tongue as she swirled around it.

"Yes," Sharon let out with a strangled breath.

Brenda pumped her fingers into her faster and added a third one. She felt the Captain allow her finger in and then swallow it into the pool of arousal that she'd caused. She brushed her thumb over the sensitive nub and watched as the Captain's eyes fluttered and she drew her own bottom lip between her teeth. Brenda sucked on the top of her breast, making sure to leave her mark and was rewarded with a throaty moan. She's motivated by every soft gasp and moan that came from the woman she was fucking. The sight in front of her, the woman coming undone so easily, that was what made her curl her fingers up and hit that spot that drove Sharon crazy.

Sharon arched her back forward and Brenda kissed up to her mouth, knowing all the signs that Sharon was about to come. They kissed harshly, fiercely, all of their power being thrown into that kiss. Tongues pushed against each other, mouths were fully tasted, lips were nipped and moans swallowed. Sharon's hips jerk once and Brenda used her thumb to push against her clit. Sharon saw white light, felt dark heat and let her body float into the air as she reached the climax she needed to get to all day. She pulled Brenda in closer with her leg, deepened the kiss and let Brenda help her ride out her orgasm.

When she came back from her high, Brenda was looking at her like she always did after she'd fucked her. There was something in her eyes, something always told her that Brenda enjoyed watching her orgasm, liked being the one to get her there. Brenda's fingers were still moving inside her softly, causing tingles to move throughout her entire body. With shaky hands she ran her fingers through blonde curls. Sharon moaned when Brenda slipped a fourth finger into her and was not prepared for the sudden rush of pleasure that soared through her. She moaned a deep, throaty moan into the woman's ear and felt her shiver.

"Chief," she said in a warning tone that didn't even come close to what she expected it to be. "I can't again," she told her, but moved her hips to meet her thrust anyway.

Brenda smirked when she felt Sharon buck under her and then brought her mouth to the woman's other breast. She kissed it tenderly, licked and nibbled all around and then slowly drew the nipple into her mouth. Sharon sighed and then moaned when she felt Brenda's other hand on her clit.

"Oh god," she moaned again and slid her hand down into Brenda's pants. "You're so wet," she husked into her ear. Brenda moaned and Sharon rubbed against Brenda's clit. She knew she couldn't possibly finger her at the angle she was at, but that didn't mean she couldn't please her. She knew exactly how to touch her clit to make her come faster than she ever had before and Brenda loved the way it felt to orgasm with only stimulation to her clit.

Brenda shuddered as she felt the Captain's tongue on the shell of her ear. She slowed her fingers a little, wanting to catch up to Sharon before allowing her to orgasm again. She gently bit on to the space under Sharon's breasts as she felt her tongue dive into her ear and did everything in her power not to tumble over from the pleasure. She loved this, she wanted this more than ever... she needed this.

"Oh god," Sharon moaned hotly into Brenda's ear. She felt her shudder again and moan on to her skin as she kissed it.

"Harder," Brenda moaned; her first time speaking since the door had been closed.

Sharon smirked and pushed harder with her fingers as she made perfect circles around the woman's clit. Sharon ducked her head further and kissed on Brenda's neck, sucking and nipping on the hot flesh. She could get drunk off the taste of Brenda's skin. She moaned again as Brenda started to rock harder and harder, her fingers fully inside her. Sharon whimpered and pushed harder on Brenda's clit.

They brought their lips together again and kissed slowly at first, but then as both women neared their climax they kissed hungrily. Sharon used her free hand to hold the woman's head to her mouth and allowed the blonde to devour her with her searching tongue. She moaned and cried into her mouth and felt Brenda start to shake against her. Together, in almost-perfect unison, they orgasm. Their lips never separated as heat filled their insides and coolness washed over them. They enjoyed the euphoric ride as long as they could and then fell against each other.

Moments passed and Brenda sat up and looked at Sharon and smiled at her. She loved the way she glowed after sex, she loved the way her eyes lit up, she loved everything that happened to Sharon's body after sex. She just hated when it was all over. She sighed and then stood up properly. She saw the wetness on Sharon's fingers and went to pass her a tissue, but before she could, Sharon brought her fingers to her mouth. She felt herself gush all over again, there was nothing more sexy than having Sharon taste her, and the way she did it sent pleasant shocks to her core. She couldn't take this, she really hated that they were in her office because they both knew they had no more time.

"You always taste so good," Sharon purred and then took Brenda's wrist and brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting herself as well.

Brenda moaned. She lied before, she found something more sexy... Sharon tasting herself like this was more sexy. She moaned as Sharon licked her fingers expertly and drew them into her mouth. "Sharon," she moaned, using the woman's name instead of her rank. Her eyes closed on their own and allowed the pleasure to take over her body again. "That feels good," her voice was low and husky.

"I wish we weren't at work," Sharon whispered after sliding a wet finger from her mouth.

Brenda moved between Sharon's opened legs and used her dry hand to rub Sharon's cheek. She smiled when the brunette sighed and kissed her palm. "I'll make time for us," she promised and saw Sharon nod slightly. She knew Sharon didn't believe her, but she really meant it. She moved to her lips and they kissed quickly, then they parted so Sharon could get dressed.

Once Sharon was dressed, she put her hair back in place and then she stood in front of the blonde who leaned against the desk where she previously had been. "Thanks," she said softly and Brenda shook her head.

"Don't thank me," Brenda whispered and then kissed her again. "Friday night," she whispered, already making up her mind on which lie she'd tell her husband. She pecked her lips, "I promise," she said and then pecked her lips again. She looked up into Sharon's eyes and saw the hope in her eyes and knew she couldn't disappoint her, it wouldn't be right and she didn't want to. She kissed her one last time and then stopped herself, knowing they had to get back to work before someone realized how long they'd been in the office.

Sharon closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Friday," she said as she shoved her hands into her pocket.

Brenda walked her to the door and then turned to her and smiled. "Be ready for me," she said with a teasing tone.

Sharon moved close to her ear as she spoke. "I'm always ready for you," she nibbled on her ear, "always," she added for emphasis.

Brenda blushed at the thought, knowing that Sharon really was always ready for her. "Okay, go before I lose the rest of my self-restraint and push you against the door."

Sharon's eyes grew dark as she thought about it. "Next time," she whispered and then walked out of the office.

Brenda took a moment to cool down and then walked out to her squad and checked their progress on their latest case. She smiled a mischievous smile to herself as she thought of what would come on Friday. She could hardly wait.

The end.


End file.
